How Mona Saved Christmas
by Summermylife21
Summary: I watch them, as I set up the tree outside. They look so happy, and they should be. I mean, with everything they've went through, they deserve to be happy for once. Mona is not dead, Then who is? Better at writing than summaries. Give it a chance! rated t cuz paranoid


**This is my version of Pretty Little Liars: Christmas Special (5x13). In this version, it starts at the end of 5x13 and it will continue on from there. And by the way, am I the only one who like loves the friendship between Caleb, Toby, Paige, Ezra, and all of the liars. They're like a family, and I think that's really cute and very good in the situation that they are going through. LOL. Anyways, in this story, Mona, and the rest of the group were good friends and they were finally warming up to her. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pretty Little Liars, even though I wish I did.**

* * *

How Mona Saved Christmas: Chapter 1

Mona's POV

I watch them, as I set up the tree outside. They look so happy, and they should be. I mean, with everything they've went through, they deserve to be happy for once. I light up the tree and hide behind it. I watch as the group comes out from Spencer's house astonished, asking which one of them did it. I stepped out from behind the tree.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

"Mona!" Hanna squealed as she ran over to me and engulfed me in a hug, with everyone else following close behind. Soon we were all in the warmest group hug I've ever been in.

"I don't understand. We all thought you were dead. Is this even real?" asked Caleb.

"It's a long story and I will tell you everything, but I'm freezing so can I tell you guys inside?" I asked.

We all started making our way inside. We sat in Spencer's living room as I started to explain.

"There's something I've never told you guys before. I'm not an only child. I have a twin sister named Leslie. I tell her everything. When I was younger, Leslie went to live with my dad. But that didn't change me telling her everything. When I called Aria, to tell her about the proof, Leslie showed up. She gave me a note, and she told me to read it when I wake up. Then, she knocked me out. I woke up this morning in the secret compartment in my closet. The note was in my back pocket. I wasn't able to read it earlier, I was too busy looking for Leslie. I still think I can't read it myself. Can one of you read it to me?" I asked as Toby took the note and started to read it aloud:

" _Dear Mona,_

_if you are reading this, I am speaking to you from the grave. I knew A would try to kill you on thanksgiving. Don't ask why I knew, I just had a feeling. Since we are identical, I acted like you towards A. Unfortunately, A has a mask on so I cannot see who it is. Right now, I am locked in the bathroom. I have been stabbed. I don't have much longer. You probably remember me giving you a note but I have made a new one explaining what I know now once I have fought A. I went out fighting, and that's what you have to do. I hope you don't mind, but I have sent your friends the map of all of Ali's hiding spots inside her house. They deserve a little hope. I have no doubt they will find at least something to help them. Tell Hanna that I say thank you, for being such a good friend towards you. I Hope you will finally end up having a good life, Mona as well as your friends. I love you._

_Signed,_

_Leslie Vanderwaal._

_P.S: Don't worry, I called my boyfriend, and he hid all of your evidence of A in Spencer Hastings' couch cushions. Go to the police. End this."_

"Wow." I said. I can't believe she did that for me. Everyone started to get up and look for the evidence in Spencer's couch. And sure enough, there they were. Every last paper, every last hard drive, my laptop, all there.

"Mona, your sister is right. We have to go end this. Now. Let's go to the police." said Aria. Everyone got up and got into the cars and drove to the police. By then, the roads were cleared.

"We have something to report." said Ezra.

"Okay, well we will put all of you in individual rooms to explain your stories." the lady at the desk told us.

"Actually it's quite a long story so we'd like to explain it together." I said as I stepped out from behind Emily and Paige.

"Mona Vanderwaal!" She said, shocked. "Okay, down that hallway, first door on the left." she said as she pointed to the hallway that many cops and detectives stood in. "I'll have a detective come and meet with you to discuss what you would like." We all walked into the big room and sat down in the chairs. Moments later, a detective walked in.

"Hello, I am Detective Jacsdeo. Officer Toby, nice to see you again. Who'd like to start?" He asked. We all looked towards each other and since Aria was the first to get a text, she started off the story. We told the officer every single detail and then showed him all the proof of Alison being A. I told him what had happened with my 'murder' as well as the note that Hanna had found proving Spencer didn't kill Bethany. Since Toby and him were friends, it was a lot easier to trust him with everything that had happened. He had pulled other officers in, and he told them what we had told him. They told us to wait in the waiting room as they went to arrest Alison. They told Spencer that she was free of charges for Bethany Young's murder. Everytime the front door opened, we would turn around to look at it, but for what had to be the thirtieth time we turned around, Alison was there, hands behind her back.

When she saw us, she looked at us with disgust, and rage. Technically, they didn't have to take Alison in for questioning, they could have just locked her up right there, but they wanted to see how good of a liar she was. At least that's what Toby said. They took Toby in the room too, so he could tell if Alison was lying and he would tell the actual story. The only reason it was Toby was because it was illegal for any of us to go in, but it wasn't for Toby since he was a cop. They sure do find a lot of loopholes.

After about 20 minutes of being in the waiting room, Detective Jacsdeo came out and said he forgot to tell us we could call our family members now, and went back in. First I called my mom, and then Mike. I do love Mike, I really do, I was just scared he would get hurt with everything that was going on. Aria said that Mike cried for days when he thought I was dead and said that I should be the one to call him.

"Hello?" I heard his beautiful voice say.

"Mike, it's Mona." I said.

"Mona?" He said shocked.

"Can you come to the police station?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course." He said then hung up the phone.

* * *

Mike's POV

Can't believe it! She's alive! How did this happen? Just then I heard my parents call up to me.

"Mike, we have to go to the police station, there's something wrong. Your sister called me crying. Let's go." My dad yelled.

* * *

Mona's POV

I felt like crying. Just then, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I turned around and all of the girls were crying while the guys looked really upset. I guess we were all thinking the same thing. How are we going to tell them? I mean, it was hard enough telling the cops, but our families? That will be the hardest part. To tell them everything. Everything that we've kept from them for five years. Clear up all of the lies we've told them. Tell them all of the horrible things we've done. And I have to tell my mom what happened to Leslie and how I tortured the girls. Spencer and Hanna have to tell their parents that they broke into Alison's house and A chased them with a knife. Emily has to tell her mom and dad about being stuck in a box heading towards a blade and that A was the one who drove a car into her house. Aria has to tell her family about being stuck in a box with a dead Garrett about to fall off of a train and about trashing Ezra's apartment because he was writing a book about her. All the guys have to tell their families about how many times they have almost been killed trying to save the girls while Toby has to say he was a part of the A team with me. What about killing Nate, being drugged, Radley, red coat, CeCe, Melissa, what really happened _that night_, and much more? I also have to tell my boyfriend that I tortured his sister for years.

Soon after all of our families rushed through the doors while Toby, Detective Jacsdeo, and Alison came out of the room. Toby and Detective Jacsdeo gave a handcuffed Alison to some other cops and they went to lock her up in jail. Soon everyone was tackled in hugs by family, and family friends.

Detective Jacsdeo, whom I had now learned his name was James, asked us if we wanted to explain or if we wanted him to. All the boys answered for us, knowing we would not be able to do it without breaking down so James took our parents into a different room after he told us that certain things we did to fight for our survival were still crimes, so each of us have a week of community service, but it doesn't matter to us. I'm pretty sure we were all expecting much worse consequences. We all sat in the waiting room, talking about how great our lives are gonna be now that there is no A, or should I say Alison. Toby told us that Alison admitted her partners were Detective Holbrook, and Cece Drake so there are now cops tracking them down, as well as Cyrus Petrillo. Toby said that Holbrook was easy, they just called him and told him they needed him to come to the station for work reasons. Cece and Cyrus are a little harder, but they're tracking them. They took our phones and gave us free, better ones because they need our old ones for evidence reasons. When our families came out from the room, some were crying, while the others had looks of sympathy on their faces. They all said they were sorry we had to go through this and that they should've known and things like that and since we couldn't all spend Christmas together the day before, we all went to Spencer's house since her's was the biggest and brought our families and had the most perfect Christmas dinner we could ask for. Keep in mind by then it was two in the morning, but we didn't care, to us it was dinner.

This Christmas season was filled with ups and downs, but we got through it together. That sounds really cliche but I don't care. My life could be much worse right now. The point is, we are finally happy and we don't have to lie or hide anymore. That's what I'm thankful for.

**I have no idea if this will be a one-shot or not but just stay tuned incase I get an idea for another chapter. Please review if you liked it or not and you are welcome to give me ideas for another chapter.**

**xoxo, Em :)**


End file.
